San Diego
|-|San Diego= |-|Retrofit= |-|Sandy Claus!= Character Synopsis San Diego 'is an Eagle Union aligned ship that claims to have the most battle stars, only below Enterprise herself. She is a multi-talented ship who also is a idol within the world of Azur Lane, being one of the few ships also produced for entertainment. She also is widely loved as one of the most notable and well liked ships in Azur Lane Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. Low 7-C 'via I Am No. 1! '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''San Diego, Sandy Claus '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 18-19 based on physical appearance '''Classification: '''Eagle Union Ship, Light Cruiser, Hull number CL-53, Pop Singer '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification (Many abilities of San Diego allow for this, such as I Am No. 1!, which allows San Diego to increase her power by 50% and she can stack this on with Sparkling Battle Star! to give her another boost by 50%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in), Duplication (Shown consistently to be capable of creating duplicates of herself). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Despite never having a notable battle, she claims to have almost as much battle stars as Enterprise, implying she's one of the strongest ships of Eagle Union. Should undoubtedly be superior to Bogue, who has no issues destroying WW2 era ships, of which she can also do on her own). 'Town Level '''via I Am No. 1! (Increases San Diego's power by 50%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. San Diego is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically superior to the likes of Bogue. Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks). '''Town Class '''via I Am No. 1! (Increases San Diego's power by 50%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Graf Zeppelin is an immensely wise battle combatant and tactian on the battlefield, despite her laid back attitude, she still exhibits knowledge on how to content with other ships of her level) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I Am No. 1!: '''Increases San Diego's attack power by 50% and can also activate a full barriage *'Sparkling Battle Star!: Increases San Diego's own stats by 50% when stacked with I am No.1 Gallery San Diego Sing.png|San Diego Singing San Diego Reto.png|San Diego In Base Numbah Wan.jpg|San Diego's Posing Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Eagle Union Category:Soldiers Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Idols Category:Musicians Category:Information Analyzers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Duplication Users Category:Mascots Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7